Into The Lion's Den
by Storm63
Summary: Emma Landi has moved back to Miami to continue her career as a criminalist. Her first day back she meets Ryan Wolfe. Their first meeting is rough, to say the least, but will it be a sign of things to come? Ryan WolfexOC
1. Beginnings

I'm trying my hand at a CSI story. The facts may be a little off, been a while since I've seen a show. The chapters will follow episodes almost to a tee but there will be some twists so try to stay on top of things. These will be long chapters so prepare yourselves. I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Enjoy!

_Emma Callie Landiase|24|Brunette|Green Eyes| Italian/Irish/German/French| Graduated 2nd in class| Transferred from NY| 1 twin brother, Evan, killed in a fatal hit & run 6 years ago| Parents are living in Europe to promote mother's fashion line_

**Into The Lion's Den**

Moving back home is bound to bring up memories. For me, they aren't the greatest of memories. Six years ago, my brother was killed in a fatal hit & run and they never found the killer. It was part of the reason that I went into the Criminal Justice field. I wanted to make sure that no one had to go through what my family & I went through. My parents didn't take the news as well as I did and they moved to Europe. Well, it was part of the reason they moved to Europe. The other part was that my mother's fashion line was selling more in Europe than in the states. Since they left New York, I had no reason to stay so I'm packing up and moving back to Miami. Lucky for me, Miami has a Crime Lab I can transfer to.

_Beginnings_

"Hi, I'm looking for a Horatio Caine."

"He's right behind you, ma'am."

"Thank you." I turned around and sure enough, there was Lt. Horatio Caine walking towards me. "Lt. Caine! Could I have a word, please?"

"Certainly. Who exactly are you?"

"Forgive me. My name is Emma Landiase but Landi is what works for most people. I believe you knew my father." I extended my hand and Horatio shook it gladly.

"I did, Emma. How is he doing in Europe?"

"Better than he was here. It seems Europe takes better care of doctors than the states do. Did you receive my message?"

"I did. Are you ready to start today?" I nodded, practically chomping at the bit to get some work done in my hometown. "Excellent. You were a CSI, correct? No specific field?"

"In a matter of speaking. In New York, everything is usually lumped together and the work is done by either one CSI or a tech that specialized in that particular field. I usually like to do all the work on whatever I find but if I have to, I hand it off to a tech. If that's a problem here, I can try to restrain myself from doing all the work." I smiled, silently hoping that I could work the evidence as much as I used to.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, Ms. Landi. I will say, if there is a tech for it, let them run it."

"Certainly. Am I working a case right away or waiting a few days?"

"You know how it is in Miami. It's best not to wait." I nodded and followed Horatio to his car. I hopped in, strapped myself in and prepared myself for whatever crime scene I was about to approach. When Horatio arrived at the scene, I practically fell out of the seat as I opened the door. "Are you alright, Ms. Landi?"

"I'm fine, Horatio. Not used to your driving is all. Well, not used to driving period. You know how New York is infamous for its traffic." I picked up my kit and followed Horatio to the scene.

"Ms. Landi, get down please." I watched as Horatio drew his weapon so I ducked behind the car door. I heard gun fire, instinctively going for the weapon on my hip but there wouldn't be one there for at least a few days. I saw Horatio shooting at a hearse that was speeding away. When the hearse was out of view, I grabbed my kit and made my way to the crime scene. Horatio was standing over an officer who was shot as he called for backup. "I hope you're ready Ms. Landi, because you are now dealing with the most dangerous crime organization in the United States: the-"

"Malle Noche. I've heard stories. I'll get right to work." I put my gloves on and grabbed my camera.

"Ms. Landi. Perhaps we should give you a firearm right away." I smiled to myself as I took photos of the crime scene.

"Perhaps we should, Horatio."

"Ms. Landi, are you prepared to meet the rest of the team?"

"Ready as I ever will be, H." I continued to photograph the scene, placing markers wherever there was evidence. I heard Horatio talking so I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the team standing there. From what I could see, the man on the far left was Cuban or some other Hispanic race. The woman on the end looked as if she had a peachy keen accent to go with the rest of her. The only person I couldn't get a read off of was the man in the middle. Judging by the way he was standing, he had probably heard all the information being relayed by Horatio and he wasn't phased at all when he was told that the Malle Noche had killed six police officers. I did admit to myself that he was one of the most attractive guys I have seen in a while and since I lived in New York for six years, that was saying a lot. I chuckled at my own admission, earning the looks of all four team members.

"Hey! This is a crime scene! How did you get in here?" Before I could turn around, I was face down on the grass with a very heavy body on top of me.

"Mr. Wolfe, relax."

"H, she's in our crime scene taking pictures. How could you let someone with the media in here?" I tried to explain who I was but it was all muffled from the grass. "Shut up!"

"Mr. Wolfe, please get off her." I waited patiently for the weight to be lifted off me and it was. Horatio offered his hand and I gladly took it, brushing the grass off my shirt to the best of my abilities. "Everyone, meet your newest team member Emma Landi. Emma, this is Eric Delko, Calleigh Dusquene and the man who toppled you is Ryan Wolfe." I smiled and waved, trying to read the faces of my new colleagues. What I read from Eric and Calleigh was a friendly vibe but with Ryan it was apologetic from the start.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I had no idea." I held my hand up, stopping his apology.

"It's alright. Pleasure meeting you all." _Especially you, Ryan. _I picked up my camera, breathing a sigh of relief when there was no damage to it. Horatio walked away, with Calleigh and Eric following him. "I guess I'll be working with you, Ryan." I smiled politely, hoping to get on his good side after what happened_. Not like he has a bad side from what I can see_. I smiled at my own thought and continued to take pictures.

"So, what brings you to Miami and more specifically, the crime lab?"

"Parents moved to Europe so I figured I'd come back home since there was no reason for me to stay where I was."

"Which was where?" I looked up to see questioning, yet playful green eyes staring at me. I laughed, snapping a shot of the casket before answering Ryan.

"New York." I walked to the other side of the casket, snapping another shot before putting my camera down.

"Wow. So you grew up in Miami?"

"Yup." I watched Ryan start to cut the fabric from the inside of the casket. "Looking for DNA?" He nodded. "The witnesses said he was wearing a bandana."

"If he was sitting in this casket waiting, there was no way he was wearing a bandana." I handed Ryan an evidence envelope, winking at the look on Ryan's face. "Thanks." I watched the smile fade off Ryan's face so I turned around. I watched with confused eyes as Ryan handed me the evidence envelope and practically marched over to the reporter walking into the crime scene.

"Hey! Hey you, back behind the tape please." Something about the tone in that reporter's voice was rubbing me the wrong way. I put the envelope in my kit and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Rookie cop already confirmed it was the Noches."

"This is a crime scene. Do you want to get arrested?" _Someone has a temper. I better remember that._ I felt nosy so I decided to try and dust the casket for prints. I figured it would be a lost cause but I had to look like I was doing my job. I watched the reporter tell her crew to pack it up and a small smile crept across my face.

"You have a new colleague, Ryan?" Ryan looked back at me so I continued to dust for prints, feeling my cheeks get hot under Ryan's gaze. "Does this mean we're not having dinner again?" _Well hell, there go my chances at Ryan. Why is it always someone from the media? Damn it._

"Erica, you made me look like a slimebag in front of my colleagues last month. You can forget dinner and you can forget anything. Now go." I couldn't help but see the hurt behind Ryan's eyes as the reporter walked away. I put the tapes I lifted from the casket in my kit and walked up behind Ryan.

"You should watch out for reporters. They'll turn anything you say into their new story." I backed up, anticipating Ryan's temper but what I got I wasn't prepared for. The hug Ryan gave me almost knocked me over so I planted my sneakers into the grass. "You okay, Ryan?" I wrapped my arms around Ryan the best I could and started to rub his back. "Ryan?" He pulled away and I watched a tear run down his face. I took off my glove and wiped it away, savoring the feeling of Ryan's skin under my hand and committing it to memory.

"Uh...we should finish up here." I nodded and followed Ryan around the crime scene, logging evidence and taking more pictures. Ryan hopped in his Hummer and started it up, waiting for something. "Emma, aren't you going to go back to the lab?"

"If I drove here. I caught a ride with Horatio." Ryan's smile caught me off guard. "What?"

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride." I shrugged, grabbed my kit and hopped in the Hummer. "Are you sure you're okay Ryan? You seemed pretty hurt back there."

"It was nothing, Emma."

"I may not know you all that well, but I know that look and I know tears. You don't have to talk to me about it. I'm just telling you that I am here if you need to."

"I appreciate it, Emma." I smiled to myself as Ryan drove back to the lab. Thank goodness Ryan doesn't drive like Horatio.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this part of the first chapter. The next part will be out soon.


	2. Beginnings Pt2

This is the second part of the first chapter. I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Enjoy!

_Recap: Emma met Horatio and the team and is working the Malle Noche case with them. Ryan and Emma were headed back to the lab._

**Into The Lion's Den**

Ryan pulled into the driveway for the lab and parked the car. We both hopped out and headed inside. We headed into the elevator and rode in silence, an awkward silence falling between us. The doors opened and Ryan's jaw dropped. "What is it, Ryan?"

"The lab."

"Something wrong with it?"

"No. I've just never seen it like this. Calleigh!" Calleigh came towards us with a cart, her mouth open in amazement just like Ryan's.

"I thought they were just doing the floors."

"Me too."

"Wait, this hasn't always looked like this?" Ryan and Calleigh looked at me as if I was speaking Russian. "I'm new. I've never seen this before."

"Oh, right. Yeah, they said they were only going to redo the floors. You guys should see the labs." I was impressed, but only nodded because I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Must've cost a fortune." I heard the clicking of heels getting closer so I turned to face the noise.

"You can thank me." I knew her face but I couldn't connect the dots.

"Okay, who are you?"

"Natalia Boa Vista. DNA." There was the name but it still didn't register.

"Boa. Like a snake."

"Just like the snake."

"So did you do the rebuild or did you just pay for it?"

"Actually I paid. It didn't come out of Dade County, I had to get a federal grant." I handed Ryan the envelope with the DNA from the casket, silently wishing I could run with it.

"I have DNA from the cemetery shooting. Can I throw it on the pile?"

"Nope. Unsolveds only. But it was nice to meet you all. See ya." I rolled my eyes. _Well, she was loads of help._

"Thanks. Big help. Glad to have you." I laughed when Calleigh hit Ryan in the stomach. "Come on, Emma. I'll show you around."

"Well I'm off to Trace. See you guys."

"Firearms. See ya." I followed Ryan through the lab, making an effort to remember where I was going so I wouldn't get lost later. "So is this anything like the lab in New York?"

"Huh? Oh. No, actually. To tell the truth, New York is a few steps ahead with their technology."

"What?"

I threw my hands up in defeat. "I don't know. Maybe because it is New York and there is so much crime there. I mean, I'm not saying there isn't any in Miami but it pales in comparison to one shift in New York. I'm usually running twice as much evidence by now." Ryan stopped so I ran into his back with a thud. "Something wrong?"

"You ran evidence in New York? What were you doing out in the field then?"

"Can I explain later? You really should run that DNA." I was silently pleading with Ryan, hoping he wouldn't give in to his investigative nature that comes with being a CSI.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, I'll show you around while I drop this off." I nodded and followed Ryan through the lab. He dropped off the DNA and led me to what looked like the A/V lab. I took in all the equipment and the young man in the lab coat sitting in front of it all. I glanced up at the screen and saw the reporter from this morning, the one that tried to get a comment from Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan, isn't that the reporter from this morning?" My voice made the man in front of the screen turn around in his chair and I was pleasantly surprised by his appearance. "Hello."

"Hi there. I'm Cooper."

"Emma." I shook his hand, not noticing that Ryan was watching every move that Cooper made.

"You are right. That is Erica Sykes, Emma. Personally, I think she's hot but she has nothing on you Emma." _That was unexpected and gross._

"She's a case against the first amendment, Cooper." Ryan pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket, ignoring the comment made by Cooper or at least I thought he did.

"You going to give her hell?"

"Not yet. Horatio has a rush. Come on Emma." Ryan grabbed my wrist and practically yanked me out of the A/V lab. I waved bye to Cooper with my other hand as I was pulled to the Hummer outside.

"You need me to go with you, Ryan?"

He stopped what he was doing and gave me a weird look. "Did you want to stay...with Cooper?" Judging by the sound in his voice, he really didn't want me to stay back with Cooper.

"I'll go with you Ryan." He couldn't hide the smile off his face so I just shook my head and smiled with him. He took off for the hospital. "Ryan?"

"Yeah, Emma?"

"Is there something I should know about you and that reporter?"

"What? No. I just had dinner with her a few times but she made me look like a slimebag in front of my colleagues so I'm trying to be done with her." His grip tightened on the steering wheel so I decided to change the subject.

"So, uh, what do you usually do after your shift ends?" _Real subtle, jackwagon._

"I usually just head home...unless I had plans. You just moved here, right?"

"Back, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Did you need any help getting settled in?"

"Uh...I could use some help unpacking, if that is what you're asking. But you don't have to, Ryan."

"I'd like to help, Emma." Before I could say anything else, Ryan pulled into the hospital parking lot and shut the car off. "I shouldn't be long. Would you mind waiting?" _He was just making sure I didn't stay with Cooper. How cute._I nodded and he smiled. That smile made me very glad that I was sitting down because if I was standing, I would have fallen to the ground. Ten minutes passed and Ryan still wasn't out of the hospital. It wouldn't take that long to just grab evidence from Horatio. I opened the car door but froze when I heard a car coming towards me. I looked up to see a black Nissan coming towards me. I know should've jumped back in the car because I was unarmed but something stopped me. The Nissan slammed on the brakes and the passenger flung the door open, nailing me in the legs and bringing me to my knees. Before I could scream for help, the man wrapped his arms around my neck and began to choke me.

"Su jefe es el siguiente. Usted no puede detener a nosotros. (Your boss is next. You can't stop us.)" Without hesitation, the assailant started to beat me up and threw me against the car door. He pulled out a gun and I froze. "Adios." He shot once and I could feel blood running down my arm. He took off and I made a mental note of the license plate. I applied pressure to the wound, thankfully the shooter wasn't a very good shot. I looked for the casing and bullet, finding the casing on the ground by my feet and the bullet lodged in the passenger seat. I put on one glove, grabbed two evidence envelopes from my kit and collected the evidence. I put the envelopes on the seat, shaking my head to keep myself focused on the evidence and not the light headed feeling that went with losing blood. I took the glove off and started to walk to the doors of the hospital.

"Emma!" I saw Ryan running towards me with Horatio behind him with his gun drawn. I tried to smile but the pain was too great and I hit my knees before I got to Ryan. "Emma! Are you- oh god you're bleeding."

"Plate..."

"Plate? What does that mean?" I saw Horatio's feet come into view so I lifted my head up to see him putting on his shades.

"It means, Mr. Wolfe, she got the plate number of our shooter." Ryan nodded and pulled out a pad and paper for me to write the plate number on it. "Thank you, Ms. Landi. Mr. Wolfe, please get her to a doctor." Ryan nodded and helped me up.

"Ryan..."

"I'm right here, Emma."

"Evidence...in the truck." I felt my eyes roll back into my head but when Ryan shook me, I opened them back up.

"Emma! Stay with me! We're almost there." I felt Ryan pick me up and carry me through the doors of the hospital. "I need help here!" The last thing I saw before my eyes shut again were the bright lights on the hospital ceiling.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon.


	3. At The Hospital

This is the second chapter. I own nothing but my OC and my idea. Enjoy! **  
A/N:** This chapter will be in Ryan's point of view.

_Recap: Emma was attacked by a Malle Noche, getting shot and beaten up right outside the hospital._

**Into The Lion's Den**

"Emma! Stay with me!" I carried Emma into the hospital, feeling tears well up in my eyes when I looked at her. I looked up, noticing that no one was even looking at us. "Can I please get some help over here?" Still nothing. I hated whipping out my badge for something as trivial as getting someone's attention in a hospital waiting room. "Miami Dade Police! I have an officer down! Can I _please_ get some help?" Four nurses and a doctor quickly rushed over to me. _That was pathetic._ "She was beaten and shot. I think she has lost a lot of blood." The doctor just nodded at me, placing Emma on a gurney and wheeling her away. One of the nurses stayed back to get the information. The tears were flowing freely and I had to sit down. My phone buzzed and I checked the message. My blood started to boil when I saw Erica's name on the screen. She was going to pay for this. I let the nurse at the desk know that I was going to be leaving and left her my phone number, instructing her to call if Emma's condition changed. I hopped into my Hummer and sped off for the Crime Lab. I took a deep breath and called Erica, telling her to meet me with her recorder. I made myself look busy as I waited for Erica but my mind kept drifting back to Emma. I heard the elevator ding so I turned around to see Erica coming out of the elevator dressed in all white. If she was going for angelic, it wasn't going to work with me. Before she could finish her sentence, I yanked her into a more secluded part of the main floor. "You think this is some kind of game, don't you?" Erica just gave me a look. "Well, it's not! There is one CSI in the hospital and they already put a hit out on my boss."

"You didn't ask me to bring my recorder for nothing." She put her recorder in my face with a smirk. "Tell me again about the hit." I looked up at her with anger visible in my eyes.

"Sure." I grabbed the recorder and threw it on the ground, successfully shattering it and earning glances from other co-workers. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the elevator. "Lose my number. Forget about me, I never want to see you again." I slammed the button on the elevator, glancing up at Erica as the doors closed. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair, trying desperately to calm myself down.

"Ryan? Is everything okay?" I turned to see Calleigh walking towards me. I shook my head and sat down in one of the chairs. "What's wrong?"

"Emma is in the hospital and there is a hit out on Horatio. All thanks to Erica."

"Oh my. Is Emma alright?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a call from the-" My phone rang and it turns out it was the hospital. "I have to take this, Calleigh. Talk to you later." I left Calleigh in the lobby and ran outside to talk on the phone privately. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wolfe? Ms. Landi is out of surgery."

"And?"

"The bullet was removed with no complications." I breathed a sigh of relief and a small smile crept across my face. However, the second part chased it away very quickly. "However, there are pieces still inside. The jacket shattered and embedded itself into her bone. We can't dig it out without causing severe damage to her shoulder." I braced myself up against a railing and tried to take a deep breath.

"Um, okay. Can I see her?"

"She just got out of surgery. She still may be a little groggy."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes, you can see her, officer."

"Thank you, doctor." I hung up with the doctor and quickly dialed Horatio's number. I let him know that I was headed to the hospital to see Emma and quickly drove there once I hung up. I walked to the front desk, asked where Emma was, and headed off in the direction of her room. I paused and took a deep breath before walking into her room. As I walked into the room and saw Emma, my heart shattered. It wasn't the worst I've seen but a nice girl like Emma shouldn't have to deal with scumbags like the Malle Noche. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Emma, listening to the heart rate monitor as I tried to compose my thoughts.

"Ryan?"

"Hey, Emma. You doing okay?"

"Being in a hospital bed wasn't part of my plan...but I'm alright. My shoulder is killing me though. Are you okay, Ryan?" I couldn't believe it; she was asking _me_ if I was okay when she was the one that got shot in the parking lot.

"You're the one that was shot, Emma. Don't worry about me."

"Not the first time I've been shot at, Ryan."

"Really?"

"I used to work in New York, Ryan." We both laughed, until Emma started coughing.

"You got me there." I bit my lip, trying to figure out how what to say next.

"What's wrong, Ryan?"

"Just worried, I guess. I mean, this is your first official case and you've already been shot."

"Some people don't have the best of luck, Ryan. There's nothing you can do to fix that." She grabbed my hand and I felt a little better. She did have a point, though. There was no way anyone could have known that the Malle Noche would react like that and attack Emma. "Any word on when I can get out of here? I'm not a big fan of hospitals."

"If you leave, there is a risk the Malle Noche will follow you and try to finish what they started."

"Then maybe someone should spend the night with me to make sure that they don't."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait and somewhat crappy ending. I was losing control of this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can type it.


	4. Out of the Hospital

This is the fourth chapter. I apologize for the wait, for anyone who was waiting patiently. Just in case you forgot, we're in Ryan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and idea. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners, including the actors and the creators of CSI: Miami.

_Recap: Emma was in the hospital with Ryan paying her a visit. Ryan tells her that she shouldn't want to go home right away but Emma says that maybe someone should go home with her to make sure she stays safe._

**Into The Lion's Den**

Did she just say what I think she said? It had to be the medication talking but I figured I would clear it up anyway. "What did you say?"

"I said that maybe someone should spend the night with me, just as a precaution." Oh damn, she really said that. "If you don't want to, I can understand that."

"I wouldn't mind." Emma looked up at me and smiled, making me smile. My phone buzzed and I cringed. "Guess I have to get back to work." Emma shrugged. "Do you know when they're going to release you?"

"Either tonight or tomorrow morning. I told them I won't stay any longer than I need to." I laughed; I pictured Emma being fiesty with the hospital staff. "I'll call you when I get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later." I squeezed her hand one last time and headed back to my car. I took off towards the crime lab and headed inside after I parked. I was about to head off to see what the team had figured out when Horatio stopped me. "Hey, Horatio."

"Mr. Wolfe. How is Emma?"

"She's doing alright. The hospital removed what they could of the bullet but there are still pieces of it in her shoulder." I looked down and smiled. "She's antsy about getting out of the hospital, though. Apparently she doesn't like them."

"And for good reason, Mr. Wolfe." I looked up at Horatio, confused more than usual by what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Her brother was in a fatal car accident. He didn't make it and he died in the hospital she's in right now. I also read that she's had a few family members die from cancer." Now it made sense to me. It was normal to not like hospitals without having traumatic experiences but with them, it was a whole new ballpark. "We have everything under control here, Mr. Wolfe. Why don't you make sure Emma stays safe?"

"Are you sure, Horatio? What if the-"

"We can handle it, Ryan. Just go." I smiled and nodded at Horatio before heading back to the hospital. I parked in their parking lot, locked my Hummer and started to go inside when I heard a commotion coming from the doors. I looked to see Emma walking out of the hospital in her bloody clothes being followed by what looked like half of the entire hospital staff. I ran up to Emma and stopped her from storming out of the hospital.

"Emma! What's going on?"

"They're trying to keep me here longer than I need to be here."

"Ms. Landi, you were only shot hours ago. Your wounds need to be taken care of so they can heal properly."

"Not with your damn male nurse trying to cop a feel. Forget it." Emma threw a glare at some surfer looking male nurse who had a smug look on his face. "Yeah, you buddy. You violate all your female patients or was it just me?" I watched the male nurse lick his lips and wink at Emma. She rolled her eyes and continued her way to the parking lot.

"Ms. Landi!" Emma ignored the nurse in the dark green scrubs, who I figured what the head of the nursing staff, and was at the curb of the driveway before she stopped.

"Forget it." I tried not to smile at Emma's attitude with the hospital staff and turned my attention to the head nurse.

"Did she sign herself out or is she technically still a patient?"

"She signed herself out, Officer Wolfe, but-"

"Then there is nothing you can do." I turned my attention to the male nurse. "As for you, consider this a warning. I hear any other women say that you harassed them, I'm going to arrest you." I took off after Emma and caught up with her at the curb of the hospital driveway. "You okay, Emma?"

"I'm alright. Scumbag male nurse copping a damn feel." She scoffed and turned towards me. "I thought that sort of thing only happened in New York."

"You've been harassed before?" Emma nodded. "Why didn't you report it?"

"I always did, Ryan. Those kind of things are hit and miss, you know that." I nodded my understanding. "So what are you doing back here? I thought Horatio wanted you back at the lab."

"He said everything was under control and told me to keep an eye on you." Emma tilted her head to the side, looking quite adorable if I was being completely honest with myself.

"He told you to keep an eye on me?" I nodded. "Wow. Um, so now what?"

"I don't know. Did you want to head back to your house?"

"I guess so, if there isn't anything that you need to do."

"Horatio assured me that everything was under control." Emma laughed.

"Then everything is under control. Horatio is one of those guys that doesn't pull your chain." I nodded.

"You ready?" Emma nodded and followed me to my Hummer. She got inside, I started the car and was about to pull out of the driveway when I realized I didn't know where I was going. "Um, Emma-"

"I'll talk you through it, Ryan." I smiled as listened as Emma gave me directions. We pulled up to her house and I let out a low whistle, earning a laugh from Emma. "What?"

"That is a really nice house." I shut my Hummer off and followed Emma to the door.

"It was my parents' house. They moved to Europe and they offered it to me while I was in New York. They had it maintained until I put in for my transfer." Emma pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the front door. I looked inside and saw all of Emma's boxes.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

"I've been told that before. The offer is still on the table, Ryan."

"To help you unpack, right?" Emma nodded. "Where should we start?"

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can type it. Sorry this took so long. I misplaced my CSI: Miami and just recently found it.


	5. Back At Emma's House

Welcome back for chapter five. Just in case you forgot, we're in Ryan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and idea. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners, including the actors and the creators of CSI: Miami.

**Into The Lion's Den**

Emma looked at me and smiled. "Well, let me get out of these clothes and we'll get started." I nodded and watched as she headed up the stairs to change. I took a look around the bottom floor, still in awe of how great her house looked. I headed towards a box to the left of the steps and lifted the already open flap. I tilted my head when I saw a degree in a frame. I went to pick it up when I heard Emma's footsteps on the stairs. "Getting started without me?" I laughed and looked at Emma, my jaw dropping when I watched her come down the stairs. She tilted her head to the side and stood next to me, suddenly realizing that she was a few inches short than me. I shook my head, trying to come out of the haze Emma put me in, and looked back at the box.

"Did you want to start with this box or somewhere else?"

"This box works. It's stuff I need to hang up so I'll grab some nails real quick." I nodded and watched Emma walk out of the room before taking the degree out of the box so it was easier to get to. I continued to go through the box, my curiosity getting the better of me, and I found quite a few pictures of Emma with some guy. He looked a lot like her, maybe he was a brother or other family member. "That's my brother, if you're wondering." I turned to see Emma with a hammer in one hand and a toolbox, which I guess had nails in it, in the other hand.

"He looks a lot like you."

"We were twins."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, I really am. Horatio mentioned what happened to him back at the lab."

"What made him say that?"

"I kind of told him that it seemed like you weren't a fan of hospitals so he told me why." Emma smiled and put the toolbox down on the floor.

"My father did always like to tell Horatio everything."

"Your father knows Horatio?"

"They were best friends for a while. Now, they're a bit more like best pen pals because he's over in Europe." I nodded my understanding and decided to turn attention back to the unpacking.

"So, um, should we get started, then?" Emma nodded and grabbed the hammer and nails to put up the pictures. We spent an hour putting up the pictures but it only took so long because I kept asking questions and distracting Emma. We made it through the one box and quickly moved onto the next, which had stacks of forensic books and horror novels in the. "Horror?"

"It's my favorite genre."

"Interesting."

"Not something you usually see, Ryan?"

"Not at all. I usually see Home & Garden magazines or those fashion magazines, not horror novels." Emma laughed and continued to put the books in the bookshelf. "Mystery?"

"It's kind of like taking my work home with me." I laughed, harder than I had in a while, and I had to use the shelf to hold myself up. "Glad I can make you laugh, Ryan."

"Sorry. It's been a while since I've laughed and meant it." Emma smiled at me and we continued to empty the books onto the shelves. We finished up our first box and immediately started on the next one, which was also filled with books. "You sure do have a lot of books."

"I think TV is ridiculous so I avoid watching it as much as I can."

"Understandable." We finished three book boxes, filling Emma's bookshelf to capacity and then we figured we'd take a break. "You hungry, Emma?"

"Definitely. They tried feeding me that hospital food but that wasn't going to happen." I smiled and looked down at Emma.

"What are you in the mood for? Miami has delivery everything so there a lot of choices."

"Chinese food sounds good to me. How about you?"

"Sure. I think I have one on speed dial." Emma looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "For work, of course."

"If you say so, Ryan. Just call them up and get whatever you think is good." Emma stood up and walked into the other room, leaving me alone in the living room. I pulled out my cell phone, dialed the Chinese food place and placed our order. I was told it would take fifteen minutes, the time they usually tell me it takes.

"They said fifteen minutes, Emma."

"Don't they always?" I laughed and sat down on the couch to wait for Emma and the food. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see Emma walking towards me and I smiled. "Sitting down on the job, Ryan?" My mouth hung open and Emma started to laugh. "I'm just messing with you, Ryan."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can type it. Sorry this took so long. I misplaced my CSI: Miami and just recently found it.


	6. Dinner With Emma

We're back with chapter six. In case you forgot, we're in Ryan's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners, including the actors and the creators of CSI: Miami.

**Into The Lion's Den **

Emma sat down next to me on the couch and there was a bit of a nervous silence in the air. The doorbell rang and Emma hopped off the couch to answer the door. I heard an Asian voice and Emma's voice, discussing money so I figured it was the take-out delivery guy. The door closed and Emma walked back in with a brown bag in her hand. "Food is here, Ryan." I got off the couch and headed to her kitchen, surveying all the food that she was pulling out of the brown bag. It looked good, as it always did, and I couldn't wait to start eating. "Plates are in the cabinet next to the fridge, Ryan." I grabbed the plates and set them out on the table as Emma finished getting the food out. "You know, now that we did all that, I'd rather eat outside. I don't want to do dishes." I laughed, put the dishes back and helped Emma bring everything outside. Emma led me down a path and I gasped when I saw that she had her own little private beach set way back behind her house. "You like?"

"How did you manage this?"

"It didn't start as mine so I just kind of ran with it. I found it the other night and I'm pretty sure I slept out here that night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess the sound of the ocean put me to sleep." We sat down in the two wooden recliners and began to dig into our dinner. "Wow, this is really good."

"It always is. I think it's part of the reason everyone orders it."

"Good reason, I suppose." I laughed and Emma joined me. We finished our dinner in relative silence, heading back in to throw out our trash. Emma checked her watch and groaned. "It is not even that late but I don't want to keep you here too long, Ryan."

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay as long as you'd like me to." _That sounded way better in my head._

"I appreciate that, Ryan. Well, I guess we ought to pick up where we left off." I nodded and followed Emma to the next room, which was almost filled with boxes. I just stared at the mountain of boxes and whistled. "Yeah, I know. I have a lot of stuff. Then again, I did accumulate a lot of stuff from New York."

"New York is known for its shopping."

"I found that out the hard way. Alright, shall we dive in?"

"Let's do it." We started on two different boxes, one being clothes and the other being awards. "You've gotten awards, Emma?"

"Huh?" She stood up and looked at the award in my hand. "Oh yeah. That's for college, mostly. I was an athlete and turned out to be a nerd at the same time. It threw off a lot of people, actually. Not so many dates for me."

"Really? What kind of sports?"

"Volleyball, field hockey, tennis, so on and so forth. I belonged to so many sports, they actually asked me to leave at least two just so the other players could get some play time."

"Wow. That was rude."

"Not so much, actually. I got to study more, although it looked like I didn't need it. I think I might have slept a whole twelve hours in college, over the span of four years." I laughed and continued to empty the box, pulling out award after award.

"I think I can see why you didn't get a lot of sleep. You worked pretty hard for these."

"Thanks, Ryan." I checked through her awards and noticed a few volleyball awards.

"You played volleyball?" Emma nodded. "I see you were really good at it. MVP, #1 Player, Team Player."

"I was alright, I suppose." I scoffed. "Alright, I was pretty damn good. My brother and I used to play together when we were little so I always loved to play."

"You really loved your brother, huh?"

"Absolutely. He's the reason I got into the criminal justice field."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My brother was killed in a hit-and-run and they never found the guy, which ate away at me for years." I watched Emma sit down on the couch and I decided to join her, not wanting her to feel alone now. "Back in New York, a lot of bad people slip through the cracks and get away with murders, rapes, drugs, you name it. It took losing my brother for me to realize that so I decided that right out of high school I was going to go to college for anything in the Criminal Justice field."

"It is unfortunate that so many scumbags slip through the cracks. I wish our justice system was a little tighter sometimes. We do what we can, though."

"I just wish I could find the person who killed my brother. It feels like this hatred has festered for years and I hate it."

"You can't let something like that eat at you, though."

"I know. I just can't help it. I loved my brother." I wrapped my arms around Emma's shoulders and brought her closer to me.

"If you want, I can try to help you."

"I appreciate that, Ryan, but it's going to be almost impossible after six years."

"I'll help you, Emma. No matter what it takes, I want you to find this guy."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize immensely for the long wait. My DVDs are disappearing at an alarming rate. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can type it.


End file.
